


Big Time Loser

by AngrAka



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:38:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrAka/pseuds/AngrAka
Summary: Four best friends from Maine trade in their getting bullied and high school life for an opportunity of a life time: pursue pop music stardom in Los Angeles as a boy band. Discovered as a solo singer, Bill Denbrough, has no interest in leaving his northeast life behind, so he agrees to take part in “pop grou





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warning: f slur is used like twice maybe

Nobody, not one single person ever made it out of Derry, or further more Maine, with fame and wealth. The town was old, conservative, and most of the families who lived there, had for generations. A no name town, where the people born there, died there. 

Dreaming of escaping Derry and making it big was hard, especially for local loser, Richard “Richie” Tozier, who had better things to think of escaping at the moment; namely Henry Bowers and his gang of bad dudes and fellas. 

Richie and his best friends, Stanley “Stan” Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak, and fucking Bill, are frequent targets of bullies, since they were quite frankly, gay, homosexual even. Plus Richie is so fucking annoying, and has big glasses. Fucking. Dweeb. Stan is Jewish, which, matters a lot apparently to the folks of Derry. Eddie is small, and lame and a hypochondriac, and Bill, well, he’s just Bill. He kinda has it coming anyway.

Regardless, this band of losers is tight as shit. 

And currently all being chased down by the Bowers gang. 

The losers had a lead of about 10 feet, that they were quickly losing every passing second. Eddie, poor Eddie, with his short legs, asthma and constant need for his inhaler, was lagging a bit behind. 

“Get- back here, you fuckin- fucking- faggots,” yelled Henry, huffing out breaths between every few words. His manly lackeys right behind him. 

The whole chase started a few minutes ago.

Bill has a job at the local grocery store and so naturally, all the other losers hand nothing else to do besides bother him at work. They were all standing outside in the cold Maine winter weather, Richie was playing with one of the shopping carts that Bill was trying to roll back into the store. 

“R-Richie, for the l-l-love of God. Give me t-the cart,” Bill stammered out, desperation laced in his voice. And of course, Richie did not listen. 

“Richie, please,” Stan said, who started to get annoyed with Richie’s shopping cart tomfoolery. Again, Richie did not listen.

“Richie fucking stop, man. You’re gonna get us in trouble,” 

“Everyone, calm down! I am just trying to help, see I’ll get this in line with the other carts in one push,” 

Before anyone could protest, Richie pushed the cart with all his might. Laughing a bitch ton while doing so. The cart was rolling fast to the other carts, until it violently crashed into Henry Bowers. 

Henry was walking out of the store, carrying a carton of eggs for his Father. When, surprise, a shopping cart hit him, he fell, taking the eggs with him. 

Disaster had struck. 

And here they all are now, the losers getting beat up by the Bowers gang in some alleyway. 

After kicking Richie for a final time, Bowers spit on Richie and says, “that’s for the fucking eggs bitch,” and with that stormed away with his boys.

The losers laid on the snowy, wet ground in silence for minutes. Just resting their tired, bloodied bodies; recovering from the severe whooping they just received.

An hour later, they were all at Stan’s house, sitting on his couch watching TV mindlessly. 

Eddie had 6 ice packs, some on his head, some on his body to reduce swelling. 

They all ached and had sweet Jurassic Park bandaids you can buy for 4.99 at Target on in different places. For Stan, his left cheek and nose, that took most of the beating. 

The show that was on is some Hollywood gossip bullshit. Not that anybody really minded, since they weren’treally watching anyway. A bit about Hillary Clinton came on, catching Eddie’s attention.

“ I’m going to marry her one day,” he said, a blush adorned on his face. 

Everybody laughed.

Richie chuckled, “you’re gonna marry, Hillary Clinton? A woman, Eds?,”

“Yeah fuckface, yeah I’m going to marry a woman and don’t call me Eds,” Eddie all but yelled.

Stan calmly drank his tea and let out a quiet “I don’t know about that”. 

Suddenly, A fat, balding man wearing baggie clothes and cool black shades was on the TV. 

This was just any fat, middle aged balding man. This was THE Gustavo Roque, the hit producer of many famous boy bands in the past! He famously said he could make a star out of anybody! Even a dog!

Gustavo askedenthusiastically, “What’s up Maine,” to a cheering crowd waiting for his appearance at the local theater center.   
He turns to his assistant, and quietly said, “ I hate all of them,”

The show wrnt back to the reporter who spoke over the loud crowd, “Today might be somebody’s lucky day here in Derry, Maine. The Gustavo Roque is scouting for talent! Everybody is welcomed to audition for him! Will he finally find a new talent and break his dry streak of having no hits for the past 9 years?”

Spastically, Richie jumped up and stood on the couch, as if he wasn’t brutally beaten a few hours ago.

Richie said excitement in his voice, “This is it! This is the start to my super star dream! I’m going to audition, woo Gustavo Roque over with my good looks and sexy voice and then I’m goi-,” 

“Well, the chances of Gustavo Roque choosing you are super low,” Stan spoke matter of factly, tea in hand.

“Chances smachnces! I’m going! Will you guys come to support me?” Richie gibbed out. Looking at all of them with big, pleading eyes.

Eddie looked away with a blush, and remained silent.

“No, Stan, Richie’s right for once, this is a once in a life time opportunity” Bill said, standing up, eyes big filled with understanding and kindness.

Bill continued, “Let’s go to that theater right now!”

Bill was, surprisingly, the alpha male, the leader, the big man of the group, so they all listened to him and headed to the theater.


	2. Big Time Cry Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie’s Turn to Perform

It was nearing the end of the night. Gustavo Roque had sat through hundreds of shitty performances today. Somehow, the people in Derry had noticeably less talent than people from anywhere else. 

Gustavo had to sit through, Henry Bowers versión of The Real Slim Shady, which was just the Real Slim Shady but with an added abundance of slurs. Gustavo was shocked, he was pretty sure Henry Bowers used so many hard Rs that his performance became a hate crime.

On the other side of the red curtain, four losers just arrived!

Since it was near the end of the night, there was no line.

A worker came out and gave them all numbers to audition, despite everybody’s (besides Richie’s) hesitance. 

So now all four losers had to audition!

Eddie claimed that he wanted to be a doctor, not a pop star. But at the mention of the money he could make, he became very willing to audition, finding new found confidence. He was the first up. 

Eddie strutted onto the stage, a dazzling smile on his face, he grabbed the mic with confidence and spoke “I am Eddie Kaspbrak, and I’ll be singing Like a Virgin by Madonna” 

Eddie took in a deep breath of air, getting ready to sing-  
And was abruptly cut off by Gustavo Roque’s deep, primal, voice “Get off the stage, I hate short people. Give me two hundred dollars. Die,” and sent Eddie crying backstage. All that new found confidence for nothing. 

There Richie, Stan and Bill comforted him, concern and worry plastered all over their faces.

Richie reached his arm over his shoulder and held him there, allowing Eddie to lean onto him and cry away. 

“What happened?” Stan asked

“Gustavo Roque called me ugly and threatened to kill me! I didn’t even get to sing,” Eddie sobbed, tears rolling down his face.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that’s right this is a big time rush au fuck u dude it’s time for a big time rush au


End file.
